The power
by xxscarlet-redfirexx
Summary: I'm not good in summaries but this is ButchXButtercup no reds and blues... My very first fanfic...r and r... hope you like/love it... i just hope it alright...


_**The Power**_

**Chapter 1-Informations, traveling, and school**

Hello my name is Buttercup Utonium, my family has powers and in my city it also has powers and in my world there's powers, my mother is Ement Utonium A.K.A White element she have this powers: thunder, ice, psychic, and force field, protect, invisible, lift things, telepathy, and shadow power. My father is Black Utonium his more powerful than my mother his powers are: fire, water, land, leaf, wind, super strength, and talk to animals…even though his powers were not many like mom his still stronger than mom. But their dead since I'm 7 years old so since their dead I stop schooling and decided to move in to the normal world and live there, I live on my own and thought myself of many things like how to get job and business and etc. until I can enroll myself to school when I was 10 and I also start mastering my powers, my powers is the same mom and dad no less. After many years pass I am now 15 years old and I have grown a lot, my dark hair ends on my elbow and has bangs that cover my left green eye, flawless pale skin, tall, great body and curves, but my birthmark still the same. My birth mark is the combination of mom and dad's birth mark my mom's birth mark is a cricle withwings on it

\

And my father's birth mark is diamond

And mine is the diamond was inside the circle with the wings

This birthmark of mine is place on my hand pulse, I found it cute sometimes. So what I was talking about is I'm a grown up now and mastered all I need to master and I'm telling you now I still don't have friends in this world so I decided to live this normal world and go back to my world and live in Enchant city …after many hours of traveling….. Ok I'm now in the city of Enchant were supernatural people lives, after traveling around I saw a house that I can live in so I rent it out and live there I started searching for school nearby my house and luckily I found one powered people academy it's private and I can afford everything... After many days accomplishing my requirements… I can now study to the school and I'll have my first day tomorrow so now I'm a little bit nervous and excited.

Chapter 2- First day of school

Ok, now is the day after tomorrow and the first day of school and I finished preparing myself I am wearing a green top, black leather jacket, miniskirt like this: , pair of black gloves that hides my mark, and a pair of brown boots that ends on my knees and after that I drove myself to school and this is the picture of my car:

My car is cool right but whatever back to the story when I drove myself to school the people on the parking lot looking at my car when I parked it and go outside then now they look at me instead of my car then I felt nervous but then I ignore them and walk inside the school my schedule is:

Schedule

Homeroom 8:00 am – 9:00 am

History 9:00 am – 10:00 am

Science 10:00 am – 11:00 am

Lunch 11:00 am – 12:00 pm

English 12:00 pm – 1:00 pm

P.E 1:00 pm – 2:00 pm

Math 2:00 pm – 3:00 pm

Power 3:00 pm – 4:30 pm

Cleaning 4:30 pm – 5:00 pm

When I was finish looking at my schedule I saw girls shouting in the hallway like will you go out with me, what's your number, will you be my boyfriend, and etc. boys I thought then I try to make my way to pass them but no luck I think I should shout at them but that's rude but if I use my powers they might feel my aura and look at me again and I don't want people looking at me I thought then after 10 minutes the fan girls stop and walk away "phew at last I can walk to the hallway jeez I thought their not going to stop blocking the hallway" I said lowly then I start walking and finding my classroom after a few minutes I saw my classroom so I go inside and sit on the very back of the classroom besides the window. I look at my watch I have one hour to roam around, I guess I should have friends first to guard my sit so no one would sit here I thought. A boy came into the class and walk towards me "hey newbie I think you're sitting on my chair" he said, he has a black hair like mine, same eye color, muscular body, pale skin and he was wearing a green t shirt, black jeans with chains on both side, green snickers, and black gloves. I look at him "are you sure because no one's name is tag in the neither chair nor table "yes it is" he said then he grab a paper and put his name on it and stick it on both chair and table "see?" he adds then I stick out the tags and turn it to pieces "hey!" he shouts at me then I look at him with no expressions on my face "Mr. unknown guy there's a lot of chairs in the classroom." I said "then why don't you sit those chairs" he ask annoyingly "it's because I want to sit here and I was the first one to sit in this chair, it's like first come first serve sorry" I said and then I turn around and look at the window. "Hey! I'm not finish with you and I think you're going to get through the hard way before you sit there peacefully" he said madly "whoa! Calm down I don't like to fight if you want you'll sit here and I'm going to sit beside you" I said then he smirks "and now you want to sit with me" he said grrrr! I hate this guy if I just have the courage to show my aura I would beat him up I thought, now I look at him very pissed then I punch him on the face "don't mess with me!" I said then he's smirk grow wider "hmm, so you want to fight now and I'm not going to regret beating you up" he said then he punch me but I dodge it by jumping on the other side, aaaack! He saw my underwear but I wish not I thought while blushing a little then I landed down a table then I run outside the classroom then he chase me and call his gang to surround me, now I have no choice but to use my powers I thought "I think you have nothing to go and I'm going to teach you a lesson" he said then I smirk and stand straightly "try me if you can" I said confidently.

**Chapter 3- The fight and the story of my parents **

This sucks first I have people looking at me and now a fight….The boy smirks again "you have more courage than I thought" he said "I really like your beauty but I need to damage it to teach you" he adds "sigh, enough talk you're just wasting your time" I said then he raise he's hand then the floor besides me go up "ok this is it" I said nervously then I blow him up with my wind and he flew backward but he still standing and not hurt, I just blew him up not hurt so he could drop down this floors then he shoots a medium rock at me and I caught it with my hand without touching it then I raise it up and shoot it back but he dodge it "is that the best you can do? You're so weak" he said, I'm not weak! I thought then I got so mad and show my true aura then I heard some students who were watching gasps. I was going to laser my opponent but a teacher came in "who's aura is that?" the teacher ask then they all pointed at me "Ms. what is your name? And by the way I'm Ms. Lia Lavender" she said "I'm Buttercup Utonium" I said nervously "Let me see your left wrist please" she said then I took off my left glove and show her my wrist "Is this your birth mark that combines your mother and father's birth mark" she ask my eyes widen "How did you know about that?" I ask her "Heavens! I think you don't know that your parents are famous they have the very powerful power in our world, your parents were married secretly because their parents don't want them to get married because when they have a baby he/she can kill a people with or without powers with one finger, and you're their only child the powerful one" she said and my eyes still widen "then if my parents are that powerful how did they die" I ask her "well the dark king killed them because he knows if you were born you'll defeat him because you are the most very most powerful person that could defeat him and by now he thought you're not born because the dark persons don't know about it" she said i have now recover to my shock expression.

Chapters 4- The boy introduces itself and talks about prophecy

Rrrrrrrring! The bell rings and the fight was not finish so I was saved by the bell. Guess what Ms. Lia Lavender is my advisor and I still sit on my previous sit and the boy just sit beside me "so your Buttercup by the way I'm Butch" he said annoyingly "are you afraid with me now?" I ask him but kind of teasing "nope" he just said "because I'm next to you as the powerful here and you're 100x stronger and powerful while I'm 99x stronger and powerful" he said I giggle "good" I said then he look at me and smirks "are you flirting with me" he ask "your such a bastard why would I flirt with you" I said

"Well I guess the prophecy is true"

"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy about you going to be stronger and powerful, you and I going to be a couple but we always fight and I will help you on your journey after that I don't know what's going to happen because the prophecy was tear apart and we don't know where's the other one"

"M-me and y-you couple, you're kidding me right?"

"Use your powers so you'll know"

"No thanks I can sense it in the way you talk"

"Buttercup and Butch, Please be quiet" Ms. Lia said

**Chapter 5 – Butch starts to annoy and flirt **

Ok its history class now me and Butch sit at the same sit we had and teacher is not here yet "Butch may I see your schedule?" I ask him "Why you're going to stalk me?" he said "argh! You're so annoying" I said to him a little pissed "Sorry babe, here is my schedule by the way" he said in a seductive voice then I just snatch the schedule from his hand and rolled my eyes. My eyes widen when I saw Butch schedule "argh! This sucks!" I said "Why? What's the problem" Butch ask me with a curious face "I'm stuck with you every whole day of the year, I can't believe it" I said then he smirks "good, because we will have some "good" things to do" he said in a seductive voice

"Butch what do you mean good things?"

"What I mean is I could make out with you every now and then"

"Ew, that won't happen you know"

"Yes it would, that's the prophecy said"

"Whatever"

Then the teacher come in "Sorry I'm late, by the way I'm Mr. Carl Winter" the teacher said "By the way we will not have a lesson for today so you could talk to each other and meet some new friends" he adds then he sits on his chair and the students started to stand up and have a talk except me and Butch. Then I take off my leather jacket and put it in my bag then I saw Butch look at me then he smirks "Nice flirting style" he said "ha ha funny" I said annoyingly then I rolled my eyes and cross my arms on my chest then he put his right hand on my right shoulder then I blush a little "Um, will you please put your hands off my shoulder" I said "not until you tell everyone that I'm yours" Butch said

"Why would I do that? And it's not true you know"

"Speaking of not true, you should not be shy telling it because it's not true"

"I'm not shy, it's just that"

"You're not prepared to admit to everyone that you like me. Is that it?"

"Idiot, I don't like you"

**Chapter 6 – Annoying Butch starts to annoy and flirt more**

Ok, It's time for Science and I can't believe Butch still sits beside me "Hey babe, can I kiss you on the lips" Butch said "Don't call me babe and I'll punch you if you did that to me" I said annoyingly

"Fine if you don't like, and I'll just call you cupcake"

"Bastard"

"Babe"

"Idiot"

"Cupcake"

"Flirt"

"Butter babe"

"Shut up!" I shout and the class look at me then I glared at Butch "ok fine, and I'll just kiss another girl" he said "Better" I just said, why do I felt hurt when he said he'll just kiss another girl, oh my gosh I'm jealous no! I can't fall for him I thought. "Fine if that's what you want" I muttered to myself and sounding jealous then Butch chuckles, he heard that! I thought.

Chapter 7 – The kiss and the ruiners

Rrrrrrrring! The bell rings which signals for break time and Butch the annoying boy do not want me to get up and go to the canteen then he leans closer to me and kiss my neck and I moaned then a group of boys barge in and Butch is still kissing my neck "Dude! Sorry for ruining your moment but its break time and you must be Buttercup I'm Blaire" the boy said but Butch is not listening and continues kissing my neck then another boy talk "Dude! Stop acting like a vampire and nice girlfriend by the way. I'm Miles" another boy said then Butch stop "Dude! You're such a moment ruiner" Butch said then I stand up "where do you think you're going" Butch said "canteen, and will you please don't act like my father" I said "I'm not acting like your father nor acting like somebody, this is my job because I'm your boyfriend" he said "a boyfriend that will kiss another girl and not her girlfriend" I said annoyingly

"So you're jealous about what I just said"

"YES I AM!"

Oops! I admit it in front of him and his dudes, I thought then he smirks "It's ok cupcake, I'm just saying that to make you jealous and guess what it works" Butch said then I make a loose face what I mean by loose is that when you lose an important competition, then Butch come to me and give me a big hug "okay enough those lovey dovey moments" Blaire said "agreed, time is running" Miles add then "then I'll stop the time if you want" I said "hell yeah" Miles said "I'm just kidding!" I said

**Chapter 8 - Walk with the bad boys**

After those ruiners ruined my first kiss, hey! I don't like the kiss okay and if you can't believe that that's my first kiss don't read this. Well back to the business, ok after those things happened I walk with Blaire, Miles, and Butch to the canteen and while I'm walking with them to the hallway Butch's right hand is still on my right shoulder. The girls in the hallway looking at me and glaring at me madly then I use my telepathy to talk to Butch in mind, "Butch why those girls looking at me and Butch talk to your mind and it's Buttercup using telepathy" I said then he look at me and chuckles "Their looking at you because you're with us" he said

"Why are you 3 famous here?"

"No, I'm the only one famous in this group which is now 2 because of you"

"What? Me famous, that's impossible my first day today and I'm famous that's impossible"

"You're famous because of your power"

"Ok fine, whatever"

Then I stop using my telepathy and we are now in the canteen

**Chapter 9 – I'm not weak!**

Ok now we're in the canteen and we sit on the middle table of the canteen and I'm only eating an apple "Diet?" Blaire ask me "no" I said "oh ok" he said then I saw a white girl what do I mean white girl is her hair is white, eyes white, dress white, and shoes white "Um do you know her?" I ask Butch "That's Bell the rich bitch" Butch said then I giggle. I saw them whispering so I use my super hearing to hear them "That girl Buttercup she looks weak I think I can beat her" Bell said, she's really a bitch I thought, "yeah I know and she's a flirt also she's flirting with Butch" a pink girl said and the other 3 girls agree with them then I stand up "Where are you going" Butch ask me "I'm going to the freak, low brain, bitches" I said then I walk towards the bitches "Hi Bell, I heard you can beat me and you pinky you look like a slut that flirts with any guy even a garbage man" I said loudly then everyone laugh also my group laugh "Hey weak, I'm challenging you to prove my conclusion that I can beat you" Bell said then everyone in the canteen said ooooh except for my group and Bell's group "ok" I said "Since I'm the one who challenge you I'm the who will attack first" Bell said "no problem" I said then we go outside of the class and put our position to fighting position. Bell uses her laser at me but I use my reflect power at her then she flew backwards and fell on her knee looking very weak, I can't believe she's that weak I thought "Guess what one move and I won so who's weak now" I said then a principal came toward us "Care to explain what happened here?" the principal said "well Bell attack me and I use my force field to protect myself so what I did is self-defense" I said confidently "Bell detention" the principal said.

**Chapter 10- Window wonder**

Now it's my next class and Butch don't bother me now, so I look at the window and wonder about today, I can't believe that my first day of school I'm famous , I am known as the powerful one , and boyfriend I thought then Butch look at me "Are you alright, babe" he ask me "yeah I'm ok" I said then Butch put his right hand on my right shoulder again but I ignore it, If I'm going to defeat the dark king when would I do that? When something bad happen, when I dream about it, or something etc. I have so many questions to ask, but never mind next subject is P.E which means sports I'm so excited I think I would play soccer, badminton, volleyball, and basketball I thought excitedly when the bell rings I stand up immediately and grabbing Butch to stand up "Butch come on will you please move faster?" I said "Why what's the occasion?" Butch asks me "No occasion but its P.E we will play sports" I said "ok ok I'm going to move faster" he said.

**Chapter 11- Hot P.E and duel**

When we come inside the gym I go to the girl's locker room immediately and I put on my P.E clothes, I put on my green tube with colorless strap, blue mini short, green sneakers, and black gloves then I tie my hair to ponytail but I left my bangs down. When I finish dressing myself I go outside and the boys and girls look at me when Butch came out he look at me and chuckles then he come towards me "you know what you're sexy" Butch said "Butch I know that since when I was born" I said then someone whistles a whistle of course which means the teacher is here "I'm Mr. William Ball and today we are going to play soccer so if you want to play please sign your name here" the teacher said then all the boys run to the teacher and sign in when the boys are finish I go towards the teacher and sign in then he look at my name and raise an eye brow on me "Buttercup, please join the boys" Mr. William said when I walk towards the boys they look at me "Now Buttercup you're going to group with Butch" Mr. William said, why would he group me to Butch! I thought when the game begins Butch always shout at me to do this and that but I ignore him and we won every now and then Butch has won half points and me the same as his, when the game ends our score is 100 and the opponent is 0 then Butch come towards me again "why didn't you tell me that you play soccer" he asks me "I don't know" I said then the teacher come towards us "You two, you need teamwork because you'll need it when you battle the Dark king" he said then he walk away "When would I know that I need to battle that dark king?" I ask Butch "when you become more powerful than now, I mean when you can defeat a man with one finger like the prophecy said" Butch said "one finger" I repeated then we go to our own locker room to get dressed again.

**Chapter 12 – Math-ri-culus **

After P.E the next subject is Math, ooooh my favorite subject I thought I sit on the same place again and Butch did the same. The teacher came in and introduces itself "Hello class I'm Mr. Ricullous Calculus" the teacher said, ridiculous name I thought "He's name is ridiculous" Butch whispered to me then I giggle "I know right" I said then the Mr. Ricullous start to teach a lesson well totally his teaching us about rounding off "Is he mad?" I said "no he's just a nut and look at his hair it looks like Albert Einstein" Butch said then we both laugh and Mr. Ridiculous I mean Mr. Ricullous and the class look at us "Do you have something to share?" Mr. Ricullous said then look at his paper and search for our name "Mr. Butch and Ms. Buttercup" he adds "But I'm going to pass you for today since you two are getting along which the prophecy said and I don't want to break what the prophecy had said" he said then I blush lightly and the teacher starts to continue the lesson, I'm starting to hate this subject I think I should give my ridiculous teacher a nickname hmm.. I think I should call him nutriculus I thought then I giggle. Rrrrrrrring! The bell rings "Power subject!" a boy shout before standing "Yahoo! Time to show off!" another boy said then me and Butch stand up and starts to walk to the power classroom.

Chapter 13 –Time to show off some powers! And Battle

When we get inside it doesn't look like a classroom it looks like a battle arena, battle field in the middle, bleachers at the side, and a stage in front of the battle field. "Are we in the right place?" I ask curiously "Yup" Butch said excitedly then a teacher came in and introduces itself on the stage "I'm Paula lesspower and when I call your name come here on stage and show me your power" Ms. Paula said "Butch!" she called then Butch come on to the stage and show off his power. He raises some rocks in the arena which I thought his power is land then he put it down then he uses thunder, telepathy, psychic, plants, super strength, and super hearing. I saw Ms. Paula's not amused face "Next! Buttercup!" she called me I stand up hop on to the stage then I did what Butch did raise some rocks, talk to mind, psychic, thunder flashes, plants growing in the arena then I burn them down by my fire and turn the fire off by water then I used my wind to form a small harmless tornado in the arena then I teleport here and there, run faster here and there, laser a rock with my eye, lift things with my hand and etc. Then Ms. Paula look at me still not amused "Now Ms. Buttercup I want you to battle your boyfriend Butch" she said then my eyes widen "He's not my b-"I said but I was cut off by Ms. Paula "but still soon to be boyfriend" she said then I go inside the arena blushing lightly then Butch step inside and we both put ourselves to fighting position "ready to lose babe?" Butch said "Shut up and don't call me babe!" I said "Babe I f I hurt you today I'm sorry" he said then he uses his green plant to tie me up but I burned them up then Butch raises his hand "Hey! It's unfair if she uses all her power she must use 3!" butch complained "Buttercup use 3 powers. What will you use?" Ms. Paula said "Fire, water, and psychic" I said then we continue battling. Butch once again lift two rocks beside him like he did to me this morning then he shoot it at me but then I used it with my force field to stop it and then I turned it to fire ball I shoot it back but he dodge the first one and the second he almost hit on the rock "remember pin down your opponent 5 seconds!" Ms. Paula shouted then I thought of a plan I raise a rock and shoot it at him then he dodge it and caught him with a kiss he kiss me back, I'm on top then we heard the teacher counting but we did not care but he didn't know that I care "5, 4, 3, 2" the teacher said before she said one I stop the kiss and sit on his stomach and trap so he won't move "1! Buttercup wins!" the teacher said "You tricked me with a kiss" Butch said then he sits up and I'm still sitting on him then I giggle "Ok! Class dismiss!" the teacher said "Ehem!" Butch said "what?" I said "Are you enjoying sitting on my lap" he said with a smirk "nope" I said then I blush lightly while getting up I get my bag and started walking away Butch did the same but he walk away with me.

**Chapter 14 – The race**

When we got to the parking lot… "Butch will you stop following me?" I said annoyingly "I'm not following you I'm getting my car" Butch said then he got to his car. This is the picture of his car

"Cool!" I said "let's have a race" he said

"Fine but I won't lose"

"Same here and your silly tricks will not work"

"Oh really I'm scared. Where do you live anyway?

When I ask him he told me the address and guess what he lives across the St. and I can't believe it. "Here from there, ready?" Butch said then he and I get inside our car and open our window "ready!" I said "Ready! Get set! … Go!" he said. When he said go we both start racing while we're racing he's in front so when we got outside the parking lot and make a left turn, he drift and wink while smirking at me then I got annoyed so I speed up so now I'm in front of him but when we're about to cross the crossing he speed up and crossed the crossing while I'm only about to cross, I speed up to catch him but a truck is crossing and I just notice this when it is about to crash me but I teleport so I'm not going to die in that accident when I crossed the crossing I saw Butch standing beside his car. I park behind his car when I got out "are you ok babe?" he said "of course I am" I said

"I am sorry this is my fault, I should have not challenge you"

"No it's not your fault it's my fault because I'm not looking at my way"

Then I held my hand on his face then he mirrored me and kiss me passionately after that we walk to our car and go home to get some rest.

**Chapter 15 – red eyes meets green eyes **

After 5 days it's Saturday morning I wear a green sleeveless, black minishorts, green rubber shoes and some white bandages on my right fist. While I was walking at the park and buying some water at the vending machine I felt some strange aura so I turn around and saw people wearing black clothes like someone is dead and they have red eyes, they're weak I thought "yes you're correct" a boy with red clothes and red eyes said then I try to detect his aura but I can't his blocking his aura "Don't read my mind Mr." I said while glaring at me "Sorry babe but I'm a vampire and you're just a weak girl and I'm prince, son of the dark king which means I'm a prince like my name" the boy said which is Prince, I block my aura also so he can't read mine "anyway what do you want" I said "You, I want you to be my mate" Prince said then I saw Butch coming to me "sorry vamp but I have a boyfriend and I don't like you" I said then Butch came to my side "hi babe, any problem here?" Butch said "He's your boyfriend? He looks weak I can kill him" Prince said then Butch clench his fists and gritted his teeth "why are you pissed? Are you guilty?" said prince with a laugh "I'm going to kill you!" Butch yelled "Try me…..Attack!" Prince ordered to his black knights then me and Butch attack them but Butch attack Prince directly while I am fighting the Prince's brats. When Butch and Prince are fighting I use my powers and prince and his brats stop fighting, without noticing butch punch him so hard then Prince Fall on the ground when Price's about to use his power Butch zap him with his thunder then Prince become weak then I forgot that I was fighting with Prince's brats. So I got hilted at the face then Butch glance at me and help me with the brats after defeating them we glance at Prince but he's nowhere to be seen "Are you ok?" Butch asks me worriedly "yeah I'm ok" i said giving him a smile

"What did he told you?"

"He told that i was going to be his mate"

"If he can do that"

"What do you mean by that?

"I'm gonna kill him once we meet again"

"He's the son of the dark king "

"What?"

"How come, i mean how can be he the son of the dark if he so weak"

"I don't know"

"Hello? You read minds"

"Yup, but his blocking his aura"

"Oh, anyways, want to date with me?"

"No"

"I'm your boyfriend how come you don't like me, do you like that Prince"

"Both no"

"Do you like me?"

I just walk away from him not answering his question. I pick up the water I just brought and drink it. Butch run to her side "so butterfly" he said I chuckled and smirk "butterfly… how original and I'm in love" I said with a sarcastic tone Butch smirks "so you do love me, at last you told me" he said.

"Hey! I was being sarcastic!"

"Butterfly no need to tell me that… I know it's the truth"

"Don't call me butterfly because I'm not"

"Whatever butterfly"

"ARGH! I HATE YOU!"

"Love you too, cupcake"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

ME: Sorry it sucks this is my first fanfic and yeah the truth is the story have pictures... nvm... just imagine what car you want to imangine in the story -_-...sorry it sucks


End file.
